


[podfic] The Mortifying Ordeal of Soft Furnishings

by ofEmeraldStars



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Cushions, First Kiss, First Time, Good Omens Big Bang, Hand Jobs, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, My First Podfic, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofEmeraldStars/pseuds/ofEmeraldStars
Summary: The worst thing in a whole panoply of worst things was that he mostly just really wanted to sit down on the sofa — the comfy sofa! He had a comfy sofa, what was his life coming to — and let Aziraphale stroke his hair.“Oh,” Aziraphale said, suddenly stopping dead. “Crowley.” His tone sounded completely different now. Worried? Sympathetic? Something? “Crowley. My dear. You’ve finally started making a home for yourself.”Whatdoyou do after the Apocalypse doesn't happen; when you're suddenly unemployed, spending a lot more time with your hereditary adversary, and avoiding a whole lot of feelings? Manifesting cushions is probably a bad sign...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	[podfic] The Mortifying Ordeal of Soft Furnishings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mortifying Ordeal of Soft Furnishings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405603) by [juliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliet/pseuds/juliet). 



> This fic has been an utter delight to work on!! 
> 
> Juliet has written a wonderful story that even after countless times of rereading it, I still would read it again... and again and again <3

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 1:11:39
  * **File type:** MP3 (53.5MB)
  * **Microphone:** Trust GXT 252 Emita



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1shcPl4xWz-hazhNsGcOHUAR9IJQiV4oa)
  * On Dropbox [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4ff3pf5z5f94t65/The%20Mortifying%20Ordeal%20of%20Soft%20Furnishings%20by%20juliet.mp3?dl=0)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Mortifying Ordeal of Soft Furnishings_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405603)
  * **Author:** [juliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliet/pseuds/juliet)
  * **Reader:** ofEmeraldStars
  * **Cover artist:** [xofEmeraldStars](xofemeraldstars.tumblr.com/)
  * **Music:** Largo From Concerto No 5  
[Exzel Music Publishing (freemusicpublicdomain.com)](https://www.freemusicpublicdomain.com/royalty-free-classical-music/) \- [Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)



**Author's Note:**

> This is my first podfic and I couldn't have had a more beautiful story to start this journey with...


End file.
